ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Plantilla:Key press/doc
This is the template, which can be used to illustrate keystrokes. Typographically it works best with examples that are separated from the normal flow of text, e.g. in table cells. It can also be used in lists (as in this page), but it may be a good idea to add an empty line between each list item, so the key borders won't overlap each other. Example: : produces Keystroke combinations To illustrate keystroke combinations, just use extra parameters: : produces : produces This template currently handles up to 5 key name parameters; more than enough to accommodate for any possible combined key stroke. If it gets too many key name parameters it reports the page into Category:Commons keypress template parameter needs fixing. This means we can easily find those pages and fix them, or we can discover if we need to make this template take more parameters. When you feed several key names to this template, it adds a "+" with no spaces around. This means it won't line wrap. But when you show key combinations for instance in a table then that might cause too wide items. Then instead manually build the key combination with spaces around the "+" so it can line wrap. Like this: : + + produces + + On the other hand, to illustrate Windows en:Alt codes you might want to use separate templates with no intervening punctuation or space. In most Windows systems in North America and Western Europe, for example, the en:plus-minus sign (±) can be entered by holding down the Alt key while typing 0177 (with the en:numeric keypad). This could be illustrated like this: : produces Wikilinks If there is an article about the key you can wikilink the key's name like any other wiki text. Like this: : produces If you are wikilinking the keys, please ensure that you are piping to the correct page (e.g. Ctrl instead of en:Ctrl, which leads to a disambiguation page). Wiki characters Some wiki markup character, like the en:pipe symbol, the en:semicolon and the en:equals sign, need to be entered using the , and }} templates: : }} produces }} : }} produces }} If you don't want to mark the characters as links, is also an option. Key symbols Some key names have a fitting unicode character. This template automatically adds such "icons" to the following key names: : produces : produces : produces : produces : produces : produces : produces : produces : produces : produces : produces There are no characters for the en:Windows key and en:Menu key. Besides, the Windows logo is en:trademarked. So this template shows approximate characters for them in the following way: : produces : produces Video games Video game controllers often have specialized input labels that do not map easily. The following are mappings for various game consoles and input features. Directional input The following should only be used when the input sequence uses something other than the primary input or mixes input between directional devices. : produces : produces : produces Stick specific diagonals are also supported: : produces : produces : produces PlayStation : produces : produces : produces : produces Technical details This template calls , which holds the code that otherwise would be repeated several times in , thus simplifying the code. See also * *